


Call Of Nature: Fast And Furious

by silverdoll14



Series: Call Of Nature Series [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Of movies and popcorns, the pregnancy test and the fast-forwarded future, and oh, dont forget the ice cream too.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Of Nature: Fast And Furious

**Author's Note:**

> X - posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com

It was a normal domestic life for the couple. After dinner, their living room was their sanctuary and sitting side by side was their comfort. A movie marathon started its commencement and no one dared to stop. One was craddling a big bowl of popcorn, munching much as he could while the other had his arm around the glutton. 

Things felt so right and serene that moment until one needed to excuse his self to answer the call of nature in the middle of the movie. The glutton even went to the extent of asking for a tub of ice cream in the his return because it was the latter's own _call of nature_.

But he didn't know he was going to answer to a much larger call of nature later on when he was washing his hands and found something by the faucet in the sink in their bathroom.

"Jun, what is this?" Sho asked from the bathroom doorway, waving his right hand to emphasize what he was holding.

Jun looked away from the screen and then scowled at the object before his face showed recognition when it dawned to him what Sho was holding.  
.  
"Oh, I totally forgot about that huh?" Jun smiled sheepishly. It wasn't like him to forget such important things. Maybe his delicate state did wonders already on him.

"What is this?" Sho repeated for the lack of coherency with his question in Jun's answer. This thing was big and Jun seemed to take it lightly with how Jun just answered his question with somewhat another question.

Sho approached the sofa where Jun was still sitting and the younger male was looking straight back at him though.

"What do you think it is? Of course it’s a pregnancy test, Sho." Jun said, willing his self not to roll his eyes towards his lover.

"I know what it is." Sho answered, sounding defeated for some reason. Maybe Jun acting _a tiny bit of an asshole_ right now contributed on it but he honestly loved that side of Jun too.

Anyways, back to the topic. "Jun..."

"What? I'm just answering what you asked me. Why are you even asking if you already knew the answer?" Jun retorted, not backing out on making him look like an idiot. But thinking again, with his questions right now, he did sound so dumb.

"I mean, what is the meaning of this?" Sho tried again.

"It has two lines. What else could it mean, Sho-kun?" Jun did finally roll his eyes. 

Okay, he knew Sho was super slow with this kind of things. Hey, it did took Sho a little over a decade before the newscaster could fathom that they both had feelings for each other and if it weren't for Jun's outburst of _"The hell with it!"_ and kissing him passionately in front of their band mates while they were in Hawaii celebrating their 15th anniversary, they might not even be in this situation now. But now, Sho was unbelievably super duper slow and it was making Jun a little bit irritated for an unknown reason.

"I... I'm gonna be a f-father?" Sho then concluded. 

Okay, maybe Jun needed to give Sho a break with his _DoS tendencies_ from time to time but he really couldn't help but tease the older male once in a while

"Bingo! Congratulations, you just solved the biggest mystery of all." Jun grinned.

See~ Maybe it was just the mood swings. He definitely said it with amusement and fondness _(but he got to admit though, it did sound quite sarcastic even in his own ears)_.

"Oh gosh!" 

Jun tilted his head to the side. Okay, Sho's reaction was a bit expected but it wasn't a good sign in Jun's opinion. That reaction could only mean one thing.

"I need to talk to Johnny-san about cancelling all of your schedules..."

Yes, Jun was right. It was starting. "Uhm Sho?" 

"Wait, its not just your schedule but my schedule too... I need to be with you every time especially when you're going to see a doctor..."

This was really turning bad because Sho was now pacing back and forth now and that was a really really bad sign. If Jun couldn't stop Sho now, he wouldn't definitely stop. 

"Sho-kun?" He tried to call again.

"Then we need to schedule you to go to the doctor every month. Wait, once a month wasn't enough. Once a week would be better but..." 

Jun finally decided to stand up after putting the bowl of popcorn he was munching in their coffee table. Movie was completely forgotten because what was now showing was how frantic and paranoid a Sakurai Sho could be.

"Sakurai Sho!"

And it was still not enough because Sho still kept on muttering things mostly to his self.

"We have to fix a baby room. We have to buy clothes for the baby and then there's also the choice of which kindergarten he'll attend. Maybe to my old school will be a good choice but then the baby could be a girl so maybe she can attend Mai's-"

 _"Wait, what?"_

Okay, maybe Sho wasn't that slow after all. He was now being too fast, dont you think? The baby won't be due for like nine months, _tops_. Hell, Jun's belly wasn't even sticking out yet.

And so, before Sho could even think about college stuff for their future child, Jun went for desperate measures in stopping Sho in babbling too much.

Well, it wasn't really for desperate measures. It was just a light peck in the lips but it had Sho to just stand still, blinking his eyes towards Jun, who was looking at him straight but with a smile and Sho never saw _(and probably won't see) _anyone so handsomely beautiful as Jun was right in front of hin .__

__And just like that, everything clicked in his over thinking mind because really there was one simple yet _important thing_ that he needed to really to pay attention at right this moment as he held the pregnancy test result: He was going to be a father because Jun was carrying his child and they would raise the baby together. But what really made Sho very happy was the thought that I'm definitely going to have a future with Jun._ _

__He cupped Jun's face and smiled when he felt Jun leaning in his touch with closed eyes._ _

__"Thank you." Sho whispered and Jun instantly opened his eyes, a question popped in his mind but he didn't voice it out._ _

__Sho snaked an arm around Jun's waist, pulling the youngest member of Arashi against his body. His other hand was caressing Jun's still flat tummy and it seemed the latter didn't mind him doing that._ _

__Jun's head instinctively rest against the juncture of Sho's neck and shoulders and somehow, their bodies were gently swinging in a music no one could hear. Maybe it was a music within their bodies that they just felt dancing with it._ _

__Sho kissed Jun's hair a moment later, tightening his hold against the younger man. He then repeated, _"Thank you."__ _

__If Jun knew what Sho meant this time with that simple sentence, he didn't say it anymore. He might even give a call in it just to tease again the older male for being a sap and slow, and did his mention about being slow? But not now because Jun knew somehow that those words were Sho's proof that Sho was staying and so was he and this time, together, they would be welcoming a new addition in their lives. But for now, there was something in his mind that couldn't be ignore any longer._ _

__"Sho-kun, where's my ice cream?"_ _

__Sho looked at Jun and chuckled at how Jun was looking back at him so innocently. Thinking again, Jun did deserve that treat in many ways he wouldn't bother to say anymore. With one last peck on his lover's lips, Sho let Jun go in order to get Jun's crave._ _

__That night, as he and Jun went to bed, Sho was only able to continue his thoughts about their baby's future college degree when Jun's soundly asleep already though._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this is a lame crack fic or something but couldn't really help myself. I don't know what I'm writing about but I honestly find this story intriguing and sweet. I hope you're in the same page as me. 
> 
> Anyways, this was supposed to be a five version in one fic with 500 words at most but I couldn't stop and it turned out like this. And so this will have an ohmiya version and add also there will be a yunjae, yoomin and haehyuk version. So yeah, this will have like 5 versions concentrating on my otps in three different fandoms. So if there are those who are like me who likes Tohoshinki and Super Junior too. You are up for a treat. 
> 
> That's all. Thanks for stopping by to read this. :3


End file.
